


welcome to adrestia’s café

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baristas, Coffee, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir was an employee at a little café. His friendly face and cute appearance made him a charming barista that was well-loved among customers. However, his bubbly personality was thrown out the door one day when he came face to face with a customer that he had never seen before. A customer that was so eccentric looking, his heart nearly felt like it had stopped.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Unconventional Customer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure this has been done many times before, but i desperately wanted to write cute barista ferdie for ferdibert week.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)

Ferdinand von Aegir was an employee at a little café. 

It was tucked in between two larger buildings and encased in red brick. The lighting inside was soft, with yellow fairy lights strung up on the walls and vintage light bulbs illuminating the corners. The walls were accented with artwork of all types, showcasing local artists’ talents. The furniture was comfortable, and the distressed wood tables matched the cosy vibe the café let off. Customers came and went, though more often than not they were regulars that Ferdinand would recognise. He was used to the fast-paced environment and the low hum of voices when it got busy, even preferring it over a quiet day. Overall, he enjoyed his job - his hands were trained in the careful art of tea pouring, and he had quite a passion for baking pastries and other goods. 

His friendly face and cute appearance made him a charming barista that was well-loved among customers. He kept his long orange locks tied back with a silky ribbon and donned a crimson apron carefully fastened around his waist. He even kept his nails trimmed, showing off an impressive shiny manicure each time he presented a customer with their food or drink. 

However, his bubbly personality was thrown out the door one day when he came face to face with a customer that he had never seen before. A customer that was so eccentric looking, his heart nearly felt like it had stopped. The man was tall and handsome. His eyes were a pale mossy green, though one of them was almost fully covered by dark bangs, that seemed to captivate Ferdinand the moment he set his eyes on them. The man’s outfit was what mostly shocked him, donning a long black cape and an outfit in various shades of shadowy grays. He didn’t mind the ‘goth’ style at all, but there was something about this man and his mysterious expression that piqued Ferdinand’s curiosity and made him such an embarrassed mess in the first place. 

”A-Ah, welcome to, uh, Adrestia’s Café, how can I help you?” He finally spit out an awkward welcoming line. The man in front of him’s facial expression did not budge, and honestly, it made Ferdinand shiver. It wasn’t that he was physically cold, no – he was intrigued by this man, and found it rather chilling. The pale gaze of his was striking enough that it felt like he was boring into Ferdinand’s soul, and yet he couldn’t pull his own eyes away. 

”Black coffee, please.” The voice was low in volume, spoken in a hushed tone, but the words flowed smoothly from his lips. 

A cup of plain coffee… Though it was strange to come to a rather fancy café and order such a plain drink, based on the man’s personal style, Ferdinand didn’t feel too surprised. He nodded and smiled, typing numbers into his cashier as he asked for his name. 

”Hubert von Vestra.” Hearing Hubert’s name in that soft voice of his made Ferdinand’s heart skip a bit. He wasn’t one to deny himself the indulgence of dramatic tropes such as ‘love at first sight’ in fiction, but he had always considered his standards to be quite refined in real life. However, he was already stumbling around this handsome customer. Hubert didn’t say anything else and retreated into a corner furnished with a cushioned chair. He looked comfortable as he sank into it. 

Ferdinand’s mind was racing as he brewed his coffee. He desperately wished to know more about him, though he certainly couldn’t invite Hubert out for coffee, of course, since it was at his own café. He also wished to know why he was so interested in the man in the first place, as employees experienced customers of all types and by now he shouldn’t be stunned by one’s appearance. However, that was clearly not the case because he felt completely stunned by the few things he had seen from Hubert. 

Once the telltale ding of the coffee pot went off, he carefully poured it into a cup. Fresh beans were used for all their drinks, wafting the scent of their delicious aromatic caffeine throughout the café. He was sure Hubert would be impressed. Ferdinand himself preferred tea, but Adrestia’s Café wouldn’t be a café without the signature coffee scent. He placed the cup on a beautifully delicate plate and took it to Hubert. Heart pounding inside his chest, Ferdinand leaned down and put his coffee on the table beside his chair. To his surprise, Hubert murmured, “Thank you, Ferdinand.” 

The way Ferdinand’s name sounded in that sultry voice of Hubert’s was enough to nearly stop his heart again. It seemed the man had glanced at the nametag fastened on his shirt. “You are welcome, Hubert.” Ferdinand made an attempt to flash him his most charming smile and then hastily returned to the counter. His heart was still beating quickly, causing him to feel faint. He stopped and took a few deep breaths. Ferdinand felt like scolding himself for having such an admiration for a customer. He had only been in this man’s presence for about ten minutes, but the interactions they had within those ten minutes had him desperate for more. He wanted to slip Hubert his number, but surely that was too strange. He was only Hubert’s barista, after all. 

He continued on with his work, serving customer after customer as per usual. However, he felt a little frazzled, what with Hubert sitting there. Despite donning dark clothes, Ferdinand felt that Hubert was like the sun, his presence ever scalding the barista. He would steal glances at the man, trying to analyse the facial expressions he made – though slight, the sides of his mouth would curl up each time he took a sip of the coffee. Ferdinand was ever grateful that he enjoyed the beverage. He knew he was a good employee, but he felt an intense need to impress Hubert. 

After quite awhile and many longing looks from Ferdinand at the handsome man, it was time for Hubert to leave. Ferdinand watched as the man exited the café, his cape swinging behind him. He didn’t look back, but Ferdinand’s eyes were glued to him as he walked away. He was soon out of sight from inside the café, and there was nothing more that the barista wished for than to turn back time and take the chance to give him his contact information. He’d probably never come back, but Ferdinand knew his mind would be full of thoughts of him for weeks on end. 

_Ah,_ Ferdinand thought to himself, _No matter. He was just a customer that came for your services, enjoyed them, and left. Do not feel so disappointed._

That was a desperate plea to his own mind.


	2. Returning Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert became a regular – stopping in every other day, at least.

As previously predicted, Ferdinand had indeed been plagued with thoughts of Hubert all week. He thought it pathetic, really, that he was so obsessed with this man, especially with how mundane of an interaction the two had. However, he still couldn’t help but look up from the counter each time he heard a customer walk through the door, hoping that it was Hubert. 

Days at the café felt like they were dragging on until the moment that he looked up from the counter to see Hubert again. His heart soared in his chest, and he beamed at the familiar customer. “Hello, Hubert! Welcome back!” Though cursing himself for sounding almost too excited, his voice came out in a lovely singsong tone. The other gave him a slight smirk, just like the one that Ferdinand had seen when he enjoyed his coffee, and said amongst a rather sinister laugh, "You remembered me. Heh." Ferdinand smiled and added, "Of course! Now, what can I get for you today?” 

”Black coffee, please.” The man kept his smirk, and Ferdinand’s heart continued to beat faster. “… And a cheese croissant.” He rung him up, then watched as he took a seat in the same area as he had a week ago. Ferdinand was confident in their pastries as well – after all, he helped to make them, and they were made fresh every day. Once the croissant was placed on the table beside the comfortable chair that Hubert had settled into, Ferdinand kept his eyes trained on him. Thankfully, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

Hubert became a regular – stopping in every other day, at least. Whenever Ferdinand had a day off, he yearned to go back to the café just to see him, even if he wasn’t working. Anything to be able to gaze upon his pale green eyes, stunning under their set of midnight black eyelashes. 

He seemed to be trying out their menu, ordering different food items each time he came in. Among all this, though, he never stopped ordering his black coffee, and Ferdinand safely assumed it was his favourite beverage. One of the days that he came in, Ferdinand put on his most beautiful smile and slightly leaned over the counter to gently laugh and ask, “Let me guess, a black coffee for you?”. This prompted one of the Hubert smirks that he loved along with a pleased tone, “It seems you know me well by now.” 

When Hubert left the counter to sit in the spot that had now become his usual seating, Ferdinand decided to do something that he’d been wanting to do for weeks now. He grabbed a piece of receipt paper and wrote out his phone number, along with his name in fancy handwriting and a heart beside it. Alongside all of this, he drew out in his beautifully slanted letters, “Hubert, you are so very lovely. I want to know more about you. If you reciprocate my feelings, please text me.”. When he finished with this, he slipped it underneath the teacup, folded slightly to just poke out against the plate. 

His heart was pounding as he approached Hubert with his coffee and sandwich. Adrestia’s Café had impressive sandwiches as well - this one was slightly grilled, with melted cheese, smoked meat, various ripened vegetables, and a rich spread. However, Ferdinand wasn’t focused on the quality of the sandwich he had made at the moment; smelling the aroma of the brewed coffee beans was making his head spin as he thought of all the ways that this could go wrong, the worst being Hubert never showing up as a customer again. However, with the note already slipped under his teacup, it was too late to back down, or else he’d be making a scene by removing the paper and refusing to let Hubert look at it. He was unusually quick as he placed the drink down and darted back behind the counter. 

He couldn’t help but stare at Hubert, though; his orange eyes were fixated on the man as he sipped on his coffee and nibbled on the sandwich that had been delicately made for him. The moments that passed between him being given the note and him actually noticing it painfully crawled on for Ferdinand, and he was so focused that he nearly missed helping several customers because of it. When he looked back after ringing them all up, he saw that Hubert already opened it and was looking at it with a slight smile. Hold on, was that a blush he saw? It couldn’t be, Hubert didn’t often show emotion apart from his usual smirks. Ferdinand watched as he slipped the paper in his pocket and left the café altogether, feeling his chest tighten up with the possible text message. 

When Ferdinand returned from his shift that day, he kept his phone practically glued to him, checking it every few minutes to see if his beloved customer had messaged him yet.


	3. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand gets a text message from an unknown number.

After checking his phone for what he would assume was millions of times, Ferdinand eventually grew too exhausted to stay awake any longer. His phone was perched on his chest as he dozed off, a result of dropping it once he fell asleep, but he was awoken quickly by its vibration at receiving a text message. All of his tiredness evaporated when he held the screen up to his face and saw that it was from an unknown number. The unknown number combined with the fact that there was only one person who would be texting him at 3:46 AM had Ferdinand easily drawing the conclusion that it was Hubert before even opening the text. 

Ferdinand wondered if it was just wishful thinking, but to his great relief, he was correct. The message simply said, ‘ _It’s me, Hubert_ ’. Not so romantic, but it would do. He was just happy that he had gotten a text from him. After all, the note said “if you reciprocate my feelings, please text me”. 

**Ferdinand:** Why, hello, Hubert! It is great to hear from you. What are you doing up at such an hour? 

**Hubert:** I could say the same about you. I’m sure you’re aware that it’s nearly 4 AM. 

Ferdinand felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He couldn’t help but wonder if it seemed too obvious to immediately text Hubert back at such odd hours, not wanting to look desperate. 

**Ferdinand:** Ah, well, I simply was awoken by the charm of my phone, that is all! You did not answer my question. 

**Hubert:** I do my work at night. 

That explained to Ferdinand why Hubert had time to always hang out at the café during the day, why he drank so much coffee (to stay awake), and where he was on the days that he didn’t visit. What it didn’t do, however, was ease the longing he felt in his heart in Hubert’s absence. Even now, as he laid in bed, Ferdinand thought of being at work, brewing coffee for his exquisite customer whilst surrounded by the comforting caffeine scent. 

**Ferdinand:** Quite interesting. What is it that you do? 

**Hubert:** That’s a secret for now, Ferdinand. 

How ominous, Ferdinand thinks. The brooding and mysterious air that constantly weighed around Hubert had been one of the things that drew him in, curious to no end about the effort he went through to present himself in such a way. Even his love for plain black coffee and his gravitation towards food items with sharp spices matched his outward appearance. Ferdinand wanted to know more and more about him. 

**Ferdinand:** I suppose I will address the unsaid. The note I left you… I must ask if you would like to go out together sometime. You pique my interest. 

**Hubert:** Yes, I do recall something about feelings reciprocated. I accept, if only you will take me to your own café to dine. 

Ferdinand was not expecting their proposed dinner location to be Adrestia’s Café, of all places. Surely Hubert would want to go somewhere else, to taste unfamiliar flavours on his tongue rather than at his date’s workplace, or even do something other than eat for once. However, as Hubert’s food preferences were the only thing Ferdinand knew about him, he had nothing better to suggest, so he decided he would take the time to get to know him. A simple café date could satiate his curiosity – and if it went well, he could invite him on another one with a more personalised suggestion should Hubert share any information about his hobbies or interests. 

**Ferdinand:** I will accept. I do not work tomorrow evening, if you would like to eat together then. 

**Hubert:** I’m available. Goodnight for now, Ferdinand. 

Feeling dumbfounded, Ferdinand stared at the screen and simply replied, ‘ _Goodnight_ ’. The conversation left him with many questions, perhaps more than he had started with. Although working at the café had allowed him to be quite courageous and charming in his interactions, when it came to Hubert, he always felt himself stumble. He could hardly tell if the man was interested, and backreading to analyse his vague replies did nothing. There was something that stood out to him especially so, however – ‘ _Yes, I do recall something about feelings reciprocated_ ’. Did that mean Hubert was interested, or not? 

Ferdinand, exhausted from the late-night conversation and agonising over Hubert’s texts, fell back asleep soon after saying goodnight. He was left in a messy position entirely unsuitable for someone like him, his mouth slightly open and his phone dropped on top of him once again. 

Hubert did not appear at the café in the morning, and the excitement of their upcoming date paired with the slight lack of sleep kept the barista on edge his entire shift. _Just one more sleep_ , Ferdinand kept telling himself. He felt like a young boy on Christmas Eve.


End file.
